1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anchoring device and, more particularly, to an anchor for connecting a parking meter to a post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parking meters accept payment and count down a time interval, generally for short-term parking in a vehicle parking space. A parking meter usually includes a head portion mounted on a post, the head holding the money or other credit tokens received for the parking fees. The known parking meter heads are relatively tamper-resistant so that unauthorized extraction of the money from the meter is quite difficult.
However, it has frequently been the case that the parking meter heads are removed from the post and carried away so that they can be broken into later. To prevent this, an expanding anchor nut assembly has been used in the prior art parking meters to affix the meter head to the post. The expanding anchor nut assembly includes an anchor nut and wedge assembly within the hollow post which is tightened by a bolt extending from within the parking meter, resulting in an outward pressure on the post. Although the outward expansion of the known anchor nut assemblies exert considerable pressure on the inside of the post, it is still possible to strike upwardly on the meter head and cause the anchor nut assembly to slide up and out of the post without too much difficulty.
In an attempt to thwart the removal of parking meter heads from their posts, it has become the practice in some localities to drive an anchor nil through both the post and the meter head by the use of a Hilti gun to provide a theft-proof connection therebetween. However, a drawback of this procedure is that the post must be cut off when the municipality or other parking authority wishes to remove the meter, such as for repair or replacement. Thus, a considerable inconvenience and expense is involved by this technique.